Have You Seen The Light Yet!
by electricguitarismylife9876543
Summary: Raimundo and Kimiko prank each other until Raimundo pulls the ultimate...he fixes her up with a date he's sure she will hate. But what happens when Kimiko actually falls in love with him? Guys please remember that I am 13 years old and I live in London...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note – ok guys please remember that I am only 13 and if you do anything to upset me I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!!! Hehe…hehhhh**

**Have You Seen The Light Yet?**

"Pedrosaaaaaaaaaa!"

Clay cringed "Well, ain't that a nice way to start the day, pardner?!"

It was now 04:00 in the Xioalin Temple Household (**sorry I just **_**had**_** to do that!)**

A certain emerald-eyed Brazilian smirked and folded his hands across his chest as a small, raven haired Japanese; pissed off; girl with a forehead bearing 'Rai and I, together forever' growled and threw her lithe body at the unsuspecting boy.

"Woah girl! We know you can't resist my charm and chiseled looks but no need to swoon," Raimundo smiled smugly at the now_ seriously _pissed off girl.

"Why you little – "

"Wee doggie! Who knew our little Kimiko had a mouth on her like old Gordon Ramsey himself**!" (It's a crap one, but hey)** said a shocked Clay, as Kimiko let out a stream of expletives at the slightly surprised Raimundo.

Cheeseball aka Omi sleepily walked-er- shuffled into the room, still in the Lotus Position.

"Good morning, my fellow warriors. You are strong but I am the best Dragon and I hope you shall aspire to be like me, and follow in my handprints" Omi said excitedly, tucking into a prawn and seaweed sandwich. **(By the way, they are **_**seriously **_**good!)**

"Hey pardner? I think you mean footsteps" chuckled the Texan cowboy, as Kimiko rolled her blue eyes at the ceiling, while Raimundo smashed his palm against his head.

Omi considered this, but then said the ever-famous line…

"That too"

Kimiko snatched the opportunity while Raimundo was still palm-hitting himself and punched him hard on his shoulder.

"Ow girl! You hit hard" Raimundo said, rubbing his shoulder.

Kimiko replied with a sudden sweet smile that for some reason made Omi and Clay slowly shrink away. However, Raimundo didn't take the hint.

"Sorry Rai. Guess my mind's just on other stuff, so I felt like taking out my anger on someone" she whispered softly, sliding her arms around said guy's neck and giving him a hug.

Raimundo's face took on an expression of bewilderment, then settled into a tender one.

"Its ok Kimi. I also have days like that" he murmured into her ear. Kimiko suddenly had a fluttery feeling in her stomach but then pulled back, as did Raimundo – reluctantly. She smiled once more and skipped off.

Raimundo shrugged and turned to reach a box of cereal. When he did, Clay burst out into laughter, snorting and choking on his strange combo of peanut butter, bacon and rice baguette, while The Cheeseball looked on in confusion. Raimundo turned back to his friends and looked at them for a long while.

"She put something on my back didn't she?"

"Clay I am most confused. What does 'Kick me, I am a retarded, bigheaded freak who loves Omi' mean?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note – Hey guys. Ok so, I'm doing this during the lunch break of my high school but oh well. I have nothing better to do because my 'best friends' Theo, Liam and Darrell are pissing me off and NOT GIVING ME ANY COOKIES!!! **

**Theo: hey.**

**Electricguitarismylife9876543 aka Eli: ok people as you can see that was Theo.**

**Liam: YOU DON'T DESERVE ANY COOKIES!!!**

**Electricguitarismylife9876543: WTF?! I've been slaving away at Biology and French all day and you tell me I DON'T DESERVE ANY COOKIES?!!**

**(Short interruption while Eli chases Liam with a machine gun)**

**Liam: ARGHHHHHHH!!!**

**Electricguitarismylife9876543: MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh wait…ok I'll get on with the story!!! *sniff* I was having so much fun...**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I'm back. Sorry – I had to go and waste an hour and a half of my life on complete BS aka Physics. But on the upside, my teacher showed us a video of him skydiving…it was hilarious… right. Back to Raimundo and Kimiko and Cowboy and The Cheeseball…

The pranking between Kimiko and Raimundo had been going on for a week, and each prank got more daring and more dangerous. For example, Kimiko's one when she put glue on Raimundo's toilet seat. (I tried it on last April Fools Day _– so funny._ My brother got stuck for about an hour!!!). Then in retaliation, Raimundo put jam, centipedes and a frog in her bed the next night.

Now it was 9pm in the temple, and Raimundo was on the phone…

"So um…Jake…you want to go out with someone, right? … Yeah…oh, she is…yeah, very cute, hot tempered, you know the kind. Tomorrow? Well okay!" Raimundo put down the phone, laughing his head off. " Oh I am good!!!"

"Good at what Rai? Pissing me off? Well you're sure right about that" said a grumpy voice from the doorway.

" Huh?! Oh hey Kimi. Nothing just… howdyouliketogoonadatetomorrowwithaguycalledJake?" Raimundo shot back in one breath.

" A date? Rai, I don't even know the guy. Who is he and what does he look like?!" Kimiko practically screamed at her best fiend (note the spelling)

" Woah girl! Chillax already. He's a good friend called Jake. He has blond hair and blue eyes, pretty tall, good – looking and loves sports " lied a naughty Raimundo.

Oh yeah – he was good. Kimiko had told him hundreds of times what her dream guy looked like. Truth was… Jake was the biggest geek around. …Not kidding…

"OMIG-D!!!!!" Kimiko shrieked, causing Dojo to yelp and hide under Clay's ten-gallon hat… and they were 500m away from each other…

"Rai, you're the best ever!" swooned his friend, already in a daydream. Pink flushes had caressed her cheeks, and she looked shy and happy. She sighed and twirled around on her toes, humming the awesome song _Love Story_ by the amazing Taylor Swift. Strangely, Raimundo had a swooping sensation in his stomach and for a moment was lost, staring at his best friend in wonder…

" Er… Rai?"

" Huh? Oh right. Sorry Kimiko, I-thought you had a-a fly on your, um, head" stammered a blushing Raimundo.

Just as Kimiko was about to leave the room to tell the joyous news to Cheeseball, she pivoted and ran back to the Brazilian.

" Yeah?" asked Rai, slightly puzzled at her strange behaviour.

But Kimiko didn't say anything. After a second's indecision, she lightly kissed her friend on his (red) cheek and danced away.

Raimundo stared after her. He stared after her for a long time. So long, that it was almost 11 when he started and slowly made his way to his quarters (I forgot the word for the kind of room that is divided by a curtain!!! I'm sorryyy…)

He crashed onto his – um – mat and began to dream of the girl… NO WAIT!!!

_What the hell am I thinking? She's my best friend. I'm supposed to be pranking her… damn…she is sooo going to kill me when she finds out… did you see the way her eyes lit up? She's too damn beautiful…_

_Woah hold up Raimundo! Don't do this to yourself. She doesn't love you._

_How do you know that? Wait – who are you anyway?!_

_I'm you idiot! I'm your logical right hand side of your (titchy) brain. She will never love you. I mean, hello?! You set her up with the gawkiest nerd of all time. Dude no offence, but how are you suppose to win her heart?!_

" Oh shuddup" muttered Raimundo, turning over in his sleep.

Silently, the curtain of his…thingy…opened. A big, blond dude looked in and smiled knowingly to himself.

After all, it all goes up from here!

Right?


	4. Chapter 4

WHASSUP HOMIE G'S!!! Ahem…sorry bout that… I finally stole some cookies off Liam.

Well actually they were kinda stinky after being clutched in a dead guys hand…

FLASHBACK

Eli – (sees police in classroom) I DIDN'T DO IT!!! I SWEAR!!! *breaks down and puts on puppy face* he wouldn't give me any cookies…

Liam: Yo

Eli: ARGHHH!!! Why won't you die?!

Liam: I came here to give you a cookie…

Eli: Awww…really?!

Liam: Nah…I just wanted to see that hilarious angry face you make… see you're doing it…

Uh oh

Sorry about that readers. I'll stop yakking and get on…

By the way… PLZ REVIEW!!!! FLAMES ALLOWED!!!

Kimiko woke up. Today was the day. The day when she was about to fall in love and meet the boy of her dreams…

Yeah right.

Rolling off her mat, she yawned and stretched herself out like a cat. And crumpled on the floor in exhaustion.

Boy was she hyper today.

Instead of wearing the red robe she constantly wore – well, in the morning anyway, she pulled on a denim miniskirt and a close fitting purple camisole kind of thingy that accented her naturally deep curves. No make up was needed for this face – it was already gorgeous. She let down her ebony hair, which cascaded way down past her waist, tumbling over her shoulders like a waterfall. Yanking on her worn but loved black Converses, she headed down to the kitchen.

As she walked in, everyone stared. Clay choked a bit at the length of her skirt, but dudes – its Clay we're talking about. Omi had an odd look in his eyes, like he wanted to kiss her – or eat her. Raimundo just gaped.

" Well I'll be darned! And where might you be goin' li'l lady? " Clay asked curiously.

" Rai set me up with a totally hot guy!" gushed Kimiko, sending one of those smiles that only angels can pull off directly to Raimundo. He gulped and pulled at the collar of his robe.

SOMEBODY'S IN TROUBLLLE!!! *sigh* How I love to torture characters…

" Ahhh…so Kimiko – why is this young man so very hot? Did you set him on fire?" said yet again a very confused Cheeseball.

As Raimundo and Clay yet again tried to kill themselves – I mean come on!!! Kimiko slipped out of the room, grabbed her purse and headed off to the café where she would finally meet Jake.

A specific dude with green eyes watched her leave… and prayed for his safety…

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ahem… ok peeps… I'll get on…

Half an hour later…

Kimiko was wetting herself.

_When will he come?! I hope he likes me…oh damn I'm probably not good enough for him. I mean a million girls would die for this chance! Maybe I should tie my hair up….wait no…OMG HE'S HERE!!! I LOVE YOU RAI!!! Oh wait…no…no…NO!!! DAMN HE'S THE BIGGEST NERD EVER!!! Rai you are sooo goin down when I get home…_

Heading for her table was a guy barely taller than her…and she was what? 4ft 4?! His eyes were a watery grey and his hair seemed colourless. He wore a jumper with the word "My Granny Made This For Me" and khaki trousers.

Jake entered the café… and found himself looking at a girl so beautiful he could hardly breath. Her eyes were astonishingly blue for a Japanese girl, her hair soft and gleaming. He looked down at himself… and grimaced.

Holding his (actually not so bad) head high, he walked over to the girl he had only imagined she would be…

Ok I'm going to stop there cos its my curfew and last night I went to Liam's place and we watched the MOST disturbing movie ever aka Blood Diamond. If anyone has seen it, could you tell me the last part, cos we fell asleep – it was 2am!!! Oh yeah – and please review!!!!

**Your finger is getting irresistibly drawn to the button… look its sooo pretty…don't you wanna just click it…no? WELL DO IT ANYWAY!!!**

**Heh heh…hehhh… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Bonjour! Shalom! We come in peace! (That was Joe)So I got caught in Health Related Fitness cos I was trying to write this chapter. **

**Joe: hey peeps of the world!!!**

**Eli: What are you doing here?! You should be in detention!**

**Joe: Like I'm gonna walk into detention and go "Hey there. I got detention, so can I come in and waste an hour of my life in total boredom?!"**

**Eli: Hey – as long as you're away from me then I'm cool!!!**

**Joe: (stalks off to detention, muttering something about how I should be put down cos of my ugly face…)**

Raimundo kept glancing at his watch. He was already breaking out into a cold sweat – and it wasn't because Omi was trying to get a Shen – Gong – Wu from the 'evil' Jack Spicer…

"No, not the hair, NOT THE HAIR!!!" screamed Jack Spicer, as Omi let out a giant burst of water from the Orb of Tsunami. The Goth emerged from the water just in time to see Omi snatch the Star of Hunabi (?!) from the mud.

" Aw COME ON!!!" grumped a grumpy grump-grump.( Where that came from, I have _no_ idea.)

" You fool! This is the – oh, I don't know – millionth time you have let those Xioalin Warriors get the Wu!" snarled a body less, purple, ghosty – spirit – thingy at the cowering boy.

"Yo, yo, _yo _Wuya. At least I didn't have Kimiko distracting me like the last times!" confessed said Goth.

Raimundo overheard this, and shot a disgusted…jealous look…at Jack. After all, he wasn't Kimiko's best friend for nothing. Oh yeah; he knew that niggling little crush she had on that guy…

_**At the café…**_

Jake and Kimiko were sitting uncomfortably at a greasy table. They didn't speak much, just shot little looks at each other.

_Hey…is it me…or is Jake looking…better then he did before?! Hm…he's not that bad actually…_

After a moment, they both looked up and caught each others eye. They both blushed vigorously and laughed. After doing the intro stuff, they actually began talking.

" So, Kimiko…Rai told you that I was some good-looking hotshot right?" Jake said, smiling just a bit stiffly.

" Uh…yeah." confessed Kimiko

" And you got stuck with me! I bet you regret ever coming here, right?" Jake said, staring at his shoes as if they were the only thing left on this planet.

Kimiko looked at him. Thought about it. Looked at him again. Looked at his clenched fist lying on the table, his knuckles practically bursting thorough his tanned skin. Looked into his eyes – which, er were still stubbornly fixed on his shoes.

Kimiko looked straight at him, so hard, that Jake suddenly looked up to find the angel looking at him…differently than she had before.

She reached out…and placed her porcelain skinned hand on his.

" No."

Simultaneously, they leant over the table and locked lips.

They broke away, blushing furiously, muttering apologies and giggling a bit. They looked at each other and laughed. Jake offered his new girlfriend his arm, and they slowly, as if in a dream, walked out of the café, thinking about how, as they kissed, they had seen the light.

**Right…that's it for now. I need to go and rescue Joe out of detention…actually I wont. I think I'll get a cookie!!! See ya!!!**

**Electricguitarismylife9876543**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's me again!!! Well – duh, who else would it be?! Ok then, nothing much happened today, apart from me and Oliver failing our drama exam. And Kyle and I failing our music exam. And Chino trying to copy off me in out Chemistry exam – which went **_**craply**_** by the way…not that anyone cares…**

Kimiko came back from her date. She was bright red and out of breath from running – but trust me guys, it was_ not_ just the running.

Clay was coming out of the temple when he spotted her, her hair blowing around her, eyes shining with…with…

Was it – love?!

Love for the geek? Love for the nerdiest, ugliest, sweatiest, moronicest (?!) dude in history?! Clay ran off as fast as his stumpy little legs could carry him.

**Clay: Hey! I do not have stumpy legs.**

**Eli: Yes you do.**

**Clay: NO I DON'T!!!**

**Master Fung, Kimiko and Raimundo: Dude, you do…**

**Clay: Thanks guys!!!**

Anyway…

This could not be happening.

Oh wait it already had.

"Er, Raimundo? Can I talk to y'all for a minute?! Cos I just saw li'l Kimi walkin' over and she – well – looked as if she was…you know…in love…" Clay burst out, panting.

"Whoa cowboy! Don't get your panties in a swirl (as Omi would say)" blinked Raimundo, "I don't believe you for a second!"

With that, Kimiko walked in, saw Raimundo and –

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

**Eli: (annoyed) Dude, you didn't even let me finish.**

**Kimiko: I'm sorry!!! I'm just so excited!!!**

**Eli: (mutters) Girl, you won't be…**

She threw herself at her best friend – and this time she wasn't pissed with him.

"Omg Rai!!! It was amazing! Jake was so awesomely cool! You were right Rai!!!" shrieked Kimiko.

"Ahem…so you'll be datin' this young man, am I right Kimi?" said a protective cowboy. This guy didn't sound so great…after all, when Raimundo was in love with her, why would he set her up? Hmmm…

Kimiko stopped hugging the Brazilian and looked up at her second best friend. She stepped back from Raimundo and pleaded with her eyes at him, begging him to say Jake was a top dude to hang out with.

Raimundo took a breath. Clenched his fists (which didn't go unnoticed by the blond guy). Looked straight at Clay and said,

"Don't worry your pretty head Clay. Jake's a cool guy. We go way back" Raimundo grinned cockily.

Kimiko let out that nervous breath she had been holding in for a long time. Clay nodded, took one last look at the two of them, and left to check on Omi.

Silence.

Raimundo gulped.

Here he was, stuck in a room with someone who had such a short temper, it was unreal. She had just been on a date with a geek. He thought that he would be dead. So what was going to happen now?

Kimiko slowly turned around, a look of hate, hurt and raging fury on her beautiful face… but the look in her eyes was terrible.

It looked as if she would never forgive him…

**Dudes, gotta stop it there seriously need to go to class!!! See you around.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note**

**Ok – so it's my first story!!! But I seriously expected a couple more reviews…and from different people!!! But I gotta give a HUGE cheer for XxWindxFireXx – dude you rock. Thank you so much for spending your time reading my stupid chapters!!! Obviously you have better things to do in your life, but instead you waste a valuable 3 seconds reading something seriously crap. Thanks again and I think I might give up on Have You Seen The Light Yet? Cos I am getting a freaky feeling that NO ONE GIVES A DAMN ON WHAT I AM SAYING!!! Or rather typing. BUT STILL!!! **

**Well I guess I'll sign off now. Good writing to you all. Have fun with your lives!!!**

**Electricguitarismylife9876543 aka Eli **


	8. Chapter 8

**So after much debating with Robbie, I have chosen to carry on writing crap stories until they piss people off!!! Please guys – just review!!! Its not hard JUST CLICK THE FRIKIN' BUTTON BEFORE I HUNT YOU DOWN!!! Ahem…sorry bout that…aaanywaaay…cheers all round for the people who did actually review!!!**

_Effing hell…she hates me…how could I do this to my best friend? What kind of a lowlife does that? I mean seriously…I hate myself!_

Raimundo took in a shaky breath and tried to explain.

"Look Kimi…I know it was bad what I did. But it was just a prank you know?!" Raimundo said, backing up into the corner of the room.

"Bad?! Oh Raimundo, it was way worse than bad!!!" screamed Kimiko. She took a furious step towards him until her eyes were up to his chin. She raised herself up, and looked him right in his frightened green eyes. She took a deep breath to scream and

Kissed him on the cheek. It was a long, slow kiss. Raimundo had his eyes screwed up tight, ready for the blows – when a pair of soft lips brushed the side of his face…

**Eli: Whoa whoa whoa!!! This ain't my vision!!!**

**Raimundo: Who cares about your vision?! I'm getting kissed by the girl of my dreams!!!**

**Eli: DUDE I OWN YOU!!! I COULD KILL YOU ANYTIME!!!**

"Rai, what you did was amazing. But don't let it fool you! I know what you did" Kimiko said narrowing her eyes.

"You do?" said Raimundo gulping.

"Yep. You set me up with the cutest guy ever…just so I wouldn't prank you any more!!!" laughed Kimiko, playfully punching him on the arm.

She kissed him once more and laughed at his astonished face. Raimundo suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace. He felt her stiffen with the slight shock; but then relaxing against his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck, her head fitting under in the space if his neck. Raimundo breathed in her kiwi shampoo, and without realizing it, tangled his fingers in her hair.

But he had gone too far.

**OOOH…NAUGHTY RAIMUNDO…**

Kimiko immediately pulled away from him, shocked that he could do such a thing.

"Rai…what was that?" Kimiko said. Something was up with this guy today…

Raimundo scoffed loudly.

"Kimi…I was gonna pull your hair!" scorned the Brazilian, just a bit forcefully, "Duh!"

Kimiko relaxed again and then -

"OW!!! You hit hard girl!" complained Raimundo. He pushed her back and then she poked him. He suddenly rugby tackled her to the floor and started tickling her in her weakest spot – the stomach. She was thrashing wildly on the ground, laughing hysterically when the Cheeseball turned up. He took one look at the pair of them and flew at Raimundo.

"Raimundo! You should know better than to hit a girl. They are much weaker and more fragile than us strong men warri – ARGHHH!!!" Omi screamed in pain and fear as Kimiko pounded him to a cheese pulp. While she was doing so, Clay popped his head round the door to see why the Cheeseball was moaning so loud.

"Well now young Omi! You should know better not to anger our li'l Kimi! She got one fierce temper under that pretty little face of hers!" he said knowingly, shaking a podgy finger at the slimy cheese mess on the floor.

Master Fung walked in. Took one look at the furious Kimiko, the smug Clay, the half-dead Cheeseball, and the laughing so much he thought he was gonna die Brazilian. Walked out again, muttering on about how some people should learn responsibility and all that jazz…

**Jason is calling. Gotta go. Thanks again to the awesome peeps who actually reviewed!!! PLEASE KEEP ON DOING SO!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm baaack!!!**

**(millions of people cheer and applaud )**

**Ok ok ok, please I know I'm fabulous but come on!!! NO SCREAMING PLEASE!!! Here I go…**

_A week later… _

Jake and Kimiko had been hanging out a lot. So much, Kimiko had missed out on 6 battles against Chase Young. She no longer talked to the Cheeseball (unless it was to tell him that her boyfriend had invited her out on yet another date). And as for Cowboy. He was getting seriously annoying from all the protection he was giving. I mean – they had been going out for a week and a bit!!! Could he not just cut her some slack?!

And for Raimundo…

Some people would think that he was upset because he hardly saw her anymore. Others would say he was angry at her for ignoring him. But a blond cowboy who could watch him all day long thought that he was simply jealous.

"Jealous?! Of what?!" cried Raimundo, slaying the Goo Monsters on his PSP.

"Dude, you made me lose again!!!"

Clay sat down on the worn leather couch.

"Well pardner, Jake seems like a mighty fine buckaroo…but you have feelin's for Kimi like I got feelin's for Aunt Louisa's cherry pie!" replied Clay.

Raimundo glared at his friend.

"In English"

"You…love…her" Clay practically spelt out.

"Me?! Man, she already has a boyfriend!" spluttered Raimundo.

But Clay chuckled quietly and sighed. He plonked his bum on the floor and said,

"That's not what I said. I said…you love her."

Raimundo considered this. Looked at the cowboy. Thought about telling him the truth. Took a deep, long breath.

"Yes"

Clay gaped at him. This was sooo not the reaction he had expected from Raimundo. He had thought he would have protested, screamed at him, turned his back on him or beat him up. But instead…

_In the park…_

Kimiko was on the swing, flying 30 meters in the air, shrieking with pleasure. Jake was loyally behind her, laughing as he pushed her higher and higher into the ebony sky. After a few minutes, she jumped off the swing and spun round to kiss Jake. Raimundo was hiding in a bush close by. A spurt of jealousy ran through him as the couple locked lips and hugged one another. They stretched out on the grass, Kimiko's head on Jakes chest.

"You are so much more comfortable than my mat at the temple!" giggled Kimiko, nuzzling closer to her boyfriend. Jake stroked her hair and said "I should hope so! I've tried lying on that thing, and boy is it hard!"

Raimundo practically spewed up at the lovey-dovey talk he was hearing. Narrowing his eyes, he sent a huge gust of wind and blew the couple apart.

"What the hell was that?!" Jake laughed

Kimiko didn't say anything. For she was scanning the park with glowing eyes.

"Raimundo"

**Another short chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but here in England its been snowing real bad, so I couldn't go to school, which is where I am doing this. On the bright side…oh wait there is none. I was gonna say that Peter and I found friendship during our snowball fight…until Max came along and said that I had called Peter a fat ugly pig who was pretty slow when it came to thinking. Oh well… ta ta cheerio pip pip toodliedoo!!!**


End file.
